


Take it slowly. This video is dangerous!

by jadelennox



Category: Fox in Socks - Dr. Seuss, The Fox - Ylvis (Music Video)
Genre: Almost no original text, Gen, I expect this case to be fought all the way to the SCOTUS, If you fuse two works of nonsense is that a transformative work?, Ruth Bader Ginsburg has strong opinions about Dr. Seuss, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3q667IYSjRM">The Fox (in Socks)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it slowly. This video is dangerous!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genericgeekgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericgeekgirl/gifts).



Fox takes socks  
Fox have box  
Fox find Knox  
And Knox sees clocks.

Chick goes "tock"  
Chick goes "tick"  
Chick goes stack  
And chick goes trick.

Socks goes "chicks"  
Chicks goes "fox"  
Fox say "clocks on bricks and blocks".

But there's one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the fox say?

"Through three cheese trees three free fleas flew!  
Freezy trees made these trees' cheese freeze!  
That's what made these three free fleas sneeze."  
What the fox say?

"Luke's duck likes lakes!  
Luke Luck licks lakes!  
Luck's duck licks lakes!"  
What the fox say?

"New goo. Blue goo. Gooey. Gooey!  
Blue goo. New goo. Gluey. Gluey!  
Gooey goo for chewy chewing!"  
What the fox say?

"Muddle puddle tweetle!  
Poodle beetle noodle!  
Bottle paddle battle!"  
What the fox say?

Sue sews your socks  
So new and two  
For a fox to wear in box.  
But if you find  
Old Slow Joe Crow  
Will you sew hose on Joe Crow's  
No-o-o-o-ose?  
No-o-o-o-ose?  
No-o-o-o-ose?  
Will there be rose on Joe Crow's  
Clo-o-o-o-othes?  
Clo-o-o-o-othes?  
Clo-o-o-o-othes?

What does the fox say?


End file.
